Heavy Machine Gun
The Heavy Machine Gun is a new mounted weapon in Left 4 Dead 2. It replaces the minigun from the original. The bullets that it fires are extremely powerful, doing as much as to blow Common Infected to literal tiny bits. It appears to be as accurate or even more so than the minigun, with a slower rate of fire. It has unlimited ammunition like the minigun. Compared to the minigun it does not require a warm up, but has a very long cool down (around a minute). Trivia *The heavy machine gun appears to be modelled after the Browning M2HB .50cal heavy machine gun. *The heavy machine gun was originally going to have limited ammo. *The heavy machine gun uses the crosshair of whatever weapon (Melee or gun) that was equipped when the gunner used the gun. This typically means using a melee weapon just before jumping on the the Heavy Machine Gun makes aiming a lot easier, as the crosshair intersects itself, showing where the bullets will go almost indefinitely. *The heavy machine gun replaces the minigun due to the minigun's lack of use in campaign and that the minigun was not very beneficial. **Ironically, neither of the heavy machine guns in the game are very useful. In The Plantation, the gun overlooks the hedges, but very few, if any, of the Common Infected come that way, and the few that do are either protected by the hedges, or come from the sides where the heavy machine gun cannot aim. In The Bridge, the gun appears after you have crossed the bridge, and the end-of-finale phase has begun. The Tank will spawn behind where the gun is placed, and combined with the fact that you're almost at the rescue point anyway, the only use for the gun is to cover players still coming off the bridge - except that they are largely hidden behind concrete barriers and other vehicles. And let us not forget the extremely long cooldown period, which renders this weapon worthless if a player who does not know how to use it gets it before anyone else. *The Heavy Machine Gun refers to the one used in Half-Life, another popular Valve title. Known Locations *The Plantation - Located at the center of the top floor overlooking the garden at the rear of the plantation house. *The Bridge (Left 4 Dead 2) - Just before the drop-off to the helipad, the heavy machine gun is located on a truck directly opposite the drop down. External Links *CVG video on the Parish Bridge finale, featuring the Heavy Machine Gun. Although it cannot clearly be seen, the long barrel is visible, and the rate of fire can be seen. A tooltip comes up clearly saying 'Heavy Machine Gun' *IGN Preview of Swamp Fever campaign which mentions "a more powerful, mounted machine gun" but also that "these more powerful weapons have limited ammo." *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1zj3bUqs50 - L4D2 - Zombie Survival Guide. *http://www.l4d-game.de/2009/10/30/uncut/ - the Feature Video on the German L4D page shows the Heavy Machine Gun from first person view at 3:20. File:Heavymachinegun.jpg|The Heavy Machine Gun seen from Rochelle's perspective in a Survival level from the Parish campaign. Category:Weapons